


What is Your Substance, Whereof Are You Made?

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from the Daredevil Kink Meme. Foggy has a run in with an alternative version of Daredevil.</p><p>Foggy finds himself in a strange world where nothing is quite the same, especially not his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Matthew Murdock is heavily inspired by the 'Murderdock' character in the Spider-Gwen books. But its probably not the same, because I have made up a load of backstory that I'm sure will not match whatever they go on to do with that comic. But go read Spider-Gwen, because it's much more awesome than this.

When Foggy woke up his… well everything hurt, but his head was complaining loudest. He screwed his eyes up tight and concentrated very hard on not being sick. It felt like he was lying on the sidewalk. But he’d been in the office. Hadn’t he? He couldn’t remember, it was all jumbled images and the more he tried to straighten them out the sicker he felt.

“Nice of you to drop in,” came a familiar and amused voice from somewhere above him. 

Foggy risked opening his eyes, luckily in was dark out so he didn’t have to contend with bright lights. He could see Matt in the light of the streetlamp; it made his hair look weird. Foggy struggled into a sitting position. “A little help here, Matty. If you’re done laughing at me that is?”

Matt froze he looked like he was politely angry. Foggy had seen that look lots of times before, usually before Matt said something clever, cutting and completely devastating. But he’d never had that look aimed at _him_.

“Matty..?” Foggy started, wondering what the hell had happened.

“Only my Father called me ‘Matty’, and you are decidedly not him, Mr Nelson,” said Matt. It was cold, impersonal, but because Foggy _knew_ Matt he could see the barely contained rage behind it.

Foggy made himself stand up even though his head was spinning. “Since when I have been ‘Mr Nelson’?” he asked. “I know I’m not your Dad, Matt, he died.”

“What else would I call the district attorney, Mr Nelson? And I assure you my Father is alive and well in prison. After all you put him there.” Matt smiled a shark smile. The kind they’d seen every day at Landman and Zach. It looked wrong on Matt’s face.

“This crazy, I was in the office… I think. I… was talking to Karen… you walked in and…” said Foggy, closing his eyes against the pain that was only getting worse the more he tried to remember.

Matt laughed nastily. “Karen Page? She’d be more likely to stab you than talk to you. Someone else you put away for a very long time. Being DA has certainly made you a lot of friends, Mr _Nelson_ ” Matt stressed his last name and Foggy couldn’t take anymore.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” snapped Foggy. “I’m a defence attorney, not a prosecutor. And my best friend is treating me like he _hates_ me and…”

“You’re telling the truth,” interrupted Matt. “You believe all that.”

Foggy opened his eyes to look at Matt. “Of course I’m… Did you dye your hair?” he asked. He had the joy of seeing Matt’s confused puppy face before he passed out.

**

When Foggy woke up the second time he was in the softest bed he’d ever encountered in his whole life. He lay still and listened for a few minutes trying to work out where he was. 

“I know you’re awake,” said Matt. At least it sounded like Matt, amused and warm. But there was an edge to it. It made Foggy nervous.

Foggy let his eyes drift open, it was dark in the room but he could make out the shape of a man sat in the chair next to the bed. “You’re sitting in the dark perving on my heartbeat like a creeper aren’t you?” he winced as the words left his mouth. It wasn’t _his_ Matt he knew that, but he was enough like Matt that Foggy was answering without thinking. He wished he knew even a little bit what was going on.

Not-Matt leant to the side and clicked the lamp on the bedside table on. It cast a warm glow rather than illuminated, and stretched the shadows across not-Matt’s face. He had that smile on his face, the one that was very nearly a smirk, the one Matt used when he knew he’d won but the other guy hadn’t figured it out yet. “The dark doesn’t really bother me. And you seem to know an awful lot about my abilities. Care to explain how?”

“My Matt told me,” said Foggy, sitting up. “I… you’re not him, are you?”

“My… associates seem to think you’ve been pulled across from another universe. They are a little unclear on the how. But I have every faith they will work it out.” He smiled, Matt’s best reassuring smile. Foggy couldn’t help but feel a little better seeing it. It was a deeply ingrained emotional response to a man who was almost his best friend. Not-Matt continued talking. “You are very clearly not this universe’s Franklin Nelson. My people checked he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be right now. Plus now I’ve had a good ‘look’ at you, so to speak, you’re a little younger, and have much better hair.”

“You’re ginger,” said Foggy. “My Matt’s hair has a little red in it, if you catch it in the right light. But not like yours.”

“So they tell me, but to be honest I forget,” said not-Matt with a self-deprecating grin that made Foggy’s heart break with how familiar it was. “Is he really?” he asked.

“What?” replied Foggy.

“ _Your_ Matt,” said not-Matt with the kind of smile Foggy used to wish would be aimed at him back when they first met.

Foggy felt himself blush, and he knew his heart was probably doing something strange. “He… he’s my best friend. We’re law partners.”

Not-Matt laughed. “Murdock and Nelson?”

“Nelson and Murdock,” corrected Foggy. “You said it sounded better.”

Not-Matt smiled, open and friendly and inclusive. “Yes, yes it does. Nelson and Murdock, it hits the ear very well. We work together, how bizarre. Although I suppose I see the other you quite a lot during my working life. We’re just on opposite sides. I’m trying to help some poor hopeless person and he’s trying to crush them for a small mistake.” Matt looked sad and angry as he talked. But it didn’t sit quite right on his face; Foggy knew what Matt looked like when injustice was nagging at him. It wasn’t quite like this.

“Is that what happened to your Dad?” he asked carefully trying to push a little deeper.

“He was a boxer,” said not-Matt carefully. “We needed money so he started taking bribes to fix fights. He went down in a match against a man called Creel. It broke him, I think. He got more involved in the mob. Enforcing, things like that. You, this worlds you, sent him down in the end. It was the case that made your career.”

“I’m sorry,” said Foggy not knowing quite what else to say.

“Aren’t you sweet, it really wasn’t your fault, Mr Nelson,” said not-Matt.

“You can call me Foggy. It’s weird, when you call me ‘Mr Nelson’,” said Foggy; it was weird even if this wasn’t exactly Matt.

“Foggy,” said not-Matt as if he was testing the word out. “Thank you, although I’d appreciate it if you could not call me ‘Matty’ it’s something of a sore spot.”

“I think I’ll stick to Murdock,” said Foggy. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course,” said Murdock with a knowing grin. “After all I’m not _your_ Matt.”

Foggy blushed again and really he was betrayed by his own body.

Murdock chuckled pleasantly. “You _are_ very sweet. But I’m afraid I must get back to work.”

Foggy frowned. “But isn’t it the middle of the night?”

Matt smirked. “No it’s just after 2 in the afternoon. You’ve been sleeping a while; it would seem travel between worlds takes it out of you. We have blackout curtains up in here.”

“Why would you need blackout curtains in your bedroom?” asked Foggy, genuinely confused. 

Murdock laughed again. “Oh Mr Nel… Foggy, you’re not in _my_ bed.” he winked at Foggy and Foggy was really sick of blushing like some 14 year old. “This is a guest room. There are clothes in the chest of drawers over by the wall. Please, help yourself. There’s a bathroom through the door to your left. If you need anything Nobu is just outside the main door to your right. He’ll get you anything you need.”

“Nobu?” asked Foggy shocked.

“You know him, in your world?” asked Murdock. Pleasantly, but Foggy knew Matt’s fishing for information tone when he heard it.

“I never met him. Matt talked about him once. I didn’t get the impression they were friends,” replied Foggy being careful not to lie.

Murdock smiled again, and Foggy couldn’t help it that smile on that face always made him feel warm and safe. “It’s true Nobu can be a little crabby, and he is not much of a talker, but he’s loyal once you approach him right.”

“Can I leave?” asked Foggy. 

“Of course!” said Murdock. “But where would you go? I promise to help you, Foggy. But if you’d rather find somewhere else to stay in the meantime by all means. There’s a cell phone in the bedside table drawer. It has my personal number programmed in. If you need to get in contact with me, I hope you’ll think about taking it?” Murdock was just as good as Matt at the ‘kicked puppy’ look.

“I would like to take a walk, get some fresh air. My heads still pretty woozy,” said Foggy the instinct to reassure Matt was pretty strong. “I’ll take the phone but I promise to come back. Like you said, where else would I go?” He smiled at Murdock.

Murdock returned the smile with one of Matt’s most blinding ones. “I’m really glad we met, Foggy. I want to help you.” He felt the watch on his wrist. “But right now I really must go.”

“Thank you,” said Foggy sincerely. This whole situation was strange but Murdock was trying to help. He could have left Foggy on the street. Murdock nodded and left.

Foggy got up and found some clothes. Trying not to wonder where his clothes were or how he’d got into the t-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing now. First get dressed then see if Murdock really would let him go. Maybe he could get at least a basic lay of the land.

**

When Murdock reached his office he made the phone call. 

“I think we have a solution to the Nelson problem,” he said instead of ‘hello’.

“I thought you were pretty anti-killing him?” said the voice on the other end of the line.

“Too messy,” said Murdock, cutting the old argument short. “I think I may have a way to replace him.”

“And then I can kill him?” asked the voice coyly.

Murdock smirked. “Maybe, Karen. If you are a _very_ good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Karen Page loved watching children play. It let her believe that once upon a time, a very long time ago, she’d been innocent too. She sat on a bench and watched as 4 children all between about 5 years and 10 years old ran around, climbing over the playground equipment. A tiny blonde girl ran across the playground and an older boy shoved her from behind. She fell and skinned her knee, as she started to cry a woman (presumably her mother) scooped her up and carried her over to the gaggle of women gathered round a bench on the other side of the park. The girl glared at the boy who had already forgotten her, now swinging off the climbing frame with his friends. Important lesson for a young girl, Karen thought to herself. They never remember what they did.

“Ice-cream for your thoughts,” said Matt Murdock holding out an ice cream. 

She smiled at him even though he couldn’t see it. She trusted he could sense it somehow. Besides it was easier to keep your heartbeat steady if you could trick yourself into feeling this things Murdock expected you to feel. “Mint-choc chip?” she asked pleasantly.

“So the shopkeeper told me,” said Murdock with a smirk. “Let me know if she lied. I haven’t sued anyone for discrimination for a while; I like to keep my hand in.”

Murdock sat next to her. Karen’s ice cream was indeed mint-choc chip, which Murdock would have been able to smell all long, Murdock had strawberry. “I don’t think ex-cons make good witnesses,” she said bitterly.

“How is life on the outside? It’s been what, a month?” asked Murdock. As if he didn’t know down to the minute how long she’d been out. “How is the apartment?”

“It’s perfect,” said Karen making herself be genuinely grateful. “Thank you, Matt.”

Murdock smiled, if you didn’t know him you’d think he was just pleased to be helpful. “I’m glad, I owe you a lot, Karen.” Sincere and thoughtful and everything Karen fell in love with. Now she knows better, but she makes herself smile back, leans into that flutter of attraction he can still spark in her. Allows herself to blush lightly and turn her face away. When lying to Murdock, you have to commit.

“So, tell me about your pet Nelson?” she asked.

Murdock chuckled. “He dropped out of the sky, literally. Nobu’s people seem to think he’s from some kind of parallel universe. He’s younger than our Nelson, and far more trusting. Hopelessly in love with his universe’s version of me, which is useful, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

Karen couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the guy. Falling in love with Matt Murdock had been the worst mistake of her life. And she had a lot of mistakes to choose from. She’d been so in love with Murdock she’d killed Wesley for him without a second though, allowing Murdock to move up the ranks within the Kingpin’s organisation. At the time she’d thought she’d saved him, but soon she realised that Murdock could have easily killed Wesley himself, or got one of his tame ninja’s to do it for him. Murdock didn’t like to use the same methods all the time. He liked options. But once Karen had learned all this it was too late, she was in too deep. Now she was just another cog in the city-wide machine Murdock was running. Even in prison Karen had been useful, getting to people and putting the fear of Murdock in them. Murdock looked after her, the same way you’d look after a particularly useful tool.

“But I fear Nelson is a long term project,” said Murdock with a sigh. “He’s clever, and turning him will take some time. Your revenge on our Nelson will have to wait. In meantime I have something to keep you busy.”

“After all idle hands do the devil’s work,” said Karen chuckling and managing to keep the bitterness out of her voice, and hopefully her heartbeat and breathing too.

“So does that make me the Devil, or am I saving you?” asked Murdock raising an eyebrow with unbearable amusement. 

“What’s the job?” asked Karen, not trusting herself to answer the question.

“A senator is refusing to vote our way. He needs to be removed.” Murdock passed her a sealed envelope. “Not fatally. Just a hint of scandal should do it. Something nice and juicy. I’ll leave the details to you; you have a beautiful creative streak.” 

Karen slipped the envelope into her bag, she’d read it later. Maybe give Ben Ulric a call, see if he had any dirt she could build on. That was easier than trying to manufacture something out of whole cloth. Murdock’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He listened to a voicemail message and smirked.

“It seems my ‘pet Nelson’ is out stretching his legs,” he said.

“Is it wise having him roaming the city?” asked Karen making herself sound bored.

“Nobu is tailing him,” said Murdock. “Besides the illusion of freedom is a powerful tool. He’s just checking out the area. Probably seeing what matches to his world and what’s different. He did the same with me, seeing where I was like ‘his’ Matt and where I wasn’t. Like I said, he’s clever. He’ll come back; he has no money and nowhere to go, and no reason not to trust me. If he decides otherwise Nobu will bring him back.”

“You have all the angles covered don’t you?” said Karen with an impressed look she tried really hard to feel.

“Always,” said Murdock with a smirk. He knew exactly how trapped she was. “Anyway, I must be going. You know, I really did miss you, Karen.”

They both stood and hugged, going in separate directions. As Karen left the park there was a scream and a shouting. She turned to see that the little girl had sunk her teeth into the leg of the boy who’d pushed her earlier. There was a hell of a commotion and parents shouting. The boy was crying. The girl looked incredibly pleased with herself until the adults got closer, and then she started to cry too, looking at her mother, pouring out big heartrending sobs. Karen smiled. There was always a way to get your own back. You just had to wait for the right time. 

**

Foggy walked out of Murdock’s building. It has a huge skyscraper made of glass and metal. There was a sign outside that proudly pronounced it ‘The First New Build after the Battle of New York’ . That was different for a start. There was no building like this back home. As he walked around he noticed lots of things like that. A building that was there but wasn’t supposed to be, buildings that weren’t supposed to be there but were. He walked down as far as the neighbourhood where ‘Nelson and Murdock’ should be. But the whole area was full of new buildings. He guessed that in this world this neighbourhood didn’t escape the damage. 

He’d borrowed enough money from Nobu that he could by a newspaper. The by-line with Ben Ulrich’s name on it made his heart stop for a second. He hoped this Ben was okay, was being careful. He wondered about Elena Cardenas. There was a story about Fisk being sentenced to solitary confinement. “The arc of the moral universe bends towards justice,” mumbled Foggy under his breath. The date of the paper was the same as back home but it was like events were a few years ahead. Murdock was older than Matt, and he’d said that Foggy was younger than his counterpart. The whole thing hurt his head. 

He suddenly thought about the people he’d left behind. Were they worried about him? Jesus, he was 99% sure he’d been with Matt and Karen when he’d disappeared. They must be worried. Matt would be blaming himself, going crazy trying to find Foggy. Would there even be a trace? Would Matt even have any clue what had happened? He wouldn’t even have anyone to punch. Foggy didn’t have anything else he could do. He headed back to Murdock’s building. He needed to find out how to get back, and Murdock was the only person he knew with any clue how to do that.

Once he got back he took a shower, just to have something to do. There was now a tv in the room that hadn’t been there before. He turned on the local news. Captain America was giving a speech. But it was the wrong man. He had dark hair and a metal arm. He was talking about ‘the cost of the hero registration act’. It didn’t make any sense to Foggy, and he could feel pressure behind his eyes, like he wanted to cry. He channel surfed until he came across an old episode of ‘Friends’. Ironically one he’d seen a million times before. He left it running and curled up on top of the stupidly comfortable bed. He wasn’t going to cry, he felt to numb for that. He hadn’t really realised until now the enormity of what had happened to him.

He doesn’t know quite how long he was lying there. One episode of Friends blurred into another. There must have been some kind of marathon on. There was a knock at the door. Foggy got up to answer it, scrubbing at his face even though he hadn’t been crying. He opened the door to find Murdock on the other side. 

“Just checking in,” he said with a smile. “How are you holding up?”

Foggy slumped against the doorframe. “I don’t think I’m in Kansas anymore,” he said quietly. But of course Murdock heard. 

“Come on, Dorothy,” he said, taking Foggy’s arm and leading him towards the small sofa in front of the tv. 

And Foggy _knew_ this wasn’t Matt, but he sounded like Matt, he let himself forget, just for a little while. Murdock got Foggy settled on the sofa. “Have you eaten yet today?” he asked softly.

“I… no I don’t think I have,” said Foggy slowly, trying to remember.

“Well, what would you like?” asked Murdock smiling and right _there_.

“I don’t know,” said Foggy.

In the end Murdock got Nobu to bring up a selection of sandwiches. Foggy didn’t think he’d be able to eat anything but Murdock sat next to him on the sofa and was soon laughing at Foggy’s descriptions of what was happening at ‘Central Perk’. Foggy could help feeling better when he was shoulder to shoulder with Matt Murdock, even if it wasn’t quite the right Matt Murdock. Soon all the sandwiches were gone and Foggy felt a little more hopeful. Matt, or at least Murdock, would help him. Because he always did, and with Matt’s help he’d get back home.

Foggy yawned hugely and Murdock felt his watch. “I didn’t realise it was so late,” he said sounding genuinely surprised.

“That’s not like you, buddy,” said Foggy sleepily. “You’ve always had a great sense of time. Well… my you anyway.”

“No, it’s not like me. It’s a little disconcerting how well you know me,” said Murdock, standing up and pulling Foggy with him. “Come on, time for good Foggy’s to be asleep.”

“Ugh,” said Foggy as he let himself be pulled. “I was working on it until you made me move. Thanks, Murdock. For staying with me, I kinda needed that.”

“It was my pleasure,” said Murdock still sounding surprised. “Sleep well, Foggy.” He gave Foggy a gentle push towards the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Foggy laughed and pulled Murdock into a hug. “You mean later today?”

Murdock stiffened in Foggy’s hold and Foggy let go quickly. “I’m sorry; I just, you’re so like Matt…”

“No, it’s okay,” said Murdock. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Well Good night.”

“Good night,” said Foggy. He watched Murdock leave. He had the sudden feeling that this was going to get complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt found it hard to sleep that night. There was an itch on his shoulder where Foggy had been pressed up against him while they sat on the couch. 

Matt Murdock was very good at manipulation. He prided himself on it. Battlin’ Jack had taught him how to do what you needed to do to survive, Stick had taught him how to fight, but Matt had taught himself how to use people. People were a better weapons than anything Stick ever wielded. Matt was very good at getting people to do the things he wanted by convincing them it was what _they’d_ wanted all along. You couldn’t rely on people but you could predict them, if you were good, even control them. And Matthew Murdock was _very_ good.

Everything with Mr Nelson, Foggy, was going to plan. Foggy wanted to go home, to _his_ Matt Murdock. Well, there was a Matt Murdock right here. All Matt had to do was convince Foggy he was _better_ than the Matt Foggy had left behind. 

If it was enjoyable whilst he was doing it? So much the better.

**

Nothing changed for a few weeks. Foggy would go walking in the morning, buy a paper. He knew Nobu was following him because anytime he headed toward the DA offices Nobu or Murdock would materialise out of nowhere to turn him around. Foggy put on his most affable and clueless act, he didn’t think they’d realised he was on to them. Murdock clearly didn’t want Foggy to meet… himself. If Foggy was honest the idea weirded him out but it was even stranger to imagine that there was another version of himself in the city and Foggy hadn’t even met him. 

Occasionally Murdock would bring Foggy notes and books on possible ‘multi-universe events’, apparently there was a whole branch of physics around it. Foggy tried his best but it all went a bit over his head. Basically it boiled down to ‘we don’t know why you’re here and we sure as hell don’t know how to get you home’. 

Murdock himself would come to visit Foggy every evening around 6. He’d bring something to eat, books he thought Foggy might enjoy. It was bittersweet; Murdock always made him feel better. He was funny, and clever, and a little bit familiar, and Foggy needed that. A few hours a day where he could just relax a little, he got the impression Murdock needed that too. But it was jarring to sit and talk to, laugh with, someone who was so like Matt and yet… not. He was just a little bit sharper with his comebacks than Matt, a little bit meaner in his humour. And heart breaking surprised every time Foggy was pleased to see him. But Foggy enjoyed talking with him, doing research, and sharing meals. It was a bit like college again.

“Right,” said Foggy, searching amongst his notes. “I read about this, ‘time is not a constant force amongst universes’. So, in theory, I could get back and no time would have passed in my universe at all.”

Murdock swallowed his mouthful of chow mien. “Yes, in _theory…_ ”

Foggy grinned. “So Matt and Karen wouldn’t have to worry at all.”

“Or,” said Murdock. “By the same theory, 100 years could have passed and everyone you know would be dead.”

“Wow, cheerful. Have you ever thought of writing for Hallmark?” asked Foggy, struggling to keep the humour in his voice. “You know the worst part of that? Matt would never forgive himself. Even if he never found out what really happened, especially then, he just throw himself into danger. It’d get him killed. God, I hope that isn’t what happened. Is happening.”

“He’d miss you,” said Murdock putting his chopsticks down. “You miss him.”

“Yeah, it’s ‘Nelson and Murdock’, you know?” said Foggy, his eyes feeling hot.

Murdock sent a lopsided smile in Foggy’s general direction. “I’m pretty sure no-one would miss me like that.”

“Hey,” said Foggy smiling back. “You’ve gotta have friends, yeah? I’m sure Nobu would miss you. _I’d_ miss you! I will miss you, when I get home. Because I _am_ going home. Mere physics is no match for us! Right?”

Murdock never answered, he just changed the subject.

**

When Murdock came to see him this particular evening he was smiling widely.

“Someone’s happy?” said Foggy from the sofa where he had books and the laptop Murdock had lent him spread across the small coffee table and onto the floor.

Murdock sat right next to Foggy. “Well _someone_ had a very good day,” he said happily. “I may be the greatest lawyer in the world.”

“Isn’t pride a sin?” asked Foggy with a smile. “Bad catholic.”

Murdock frowned. “I haven’t considered myself a catholic since I was a kid… Oh please don’t tell me the other Murdock is _devout_.”

A wave of pain hit Foggy, it tended to come in waves now. He couldn’t miss everyone all the time, he’d go crazy.

Murdock carried on talking. “Come on, I think we should get out of here.”

“And go where?” asked Foggy pushing the hole in his chest away and focusing on Murdock’s smile. 

“I know the best Italian restaurant in the city; the owner owes me a favour or two. We could go get something to eat?” said Murdock; there was an almost desperate edge, like he had a lot riding on Foggy saying yes.

“Why, Mr Murdock, are you asking me out on a date?” joked Foggy.

“Only if you’re saying yes…” Murdock joked back. “Besides it _is_ our anniversary.”

“Huh?” replied Foggy not at all gracefully.

“6 months ago today you appeared from nowhere and fell at my feet,” teased Murdock. 

“Oh right,” said Foggy biting his lip.

“We can stay in if you like,” said Matt gently. 

“No, I like to go out, with you. I just… nevermind,” Foggy trailed off, but Murdock was pulling his arm. 

“Come on, then!” Murdock actually sounded genuinely excited. Foggy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t I need to get changed?” he asked.

“Nope,” said Murdock grinning.

“How do you even know?” teased Foggy. “I could be wearing fluffy pjs. With cartoon ducks on them.”

Murdock laughed and made a show of patting Foggy down. “Feels like a t-shirt and jeans to me. Feels good.”

Foggy squirmed out of Murdock’s loose hold, trying and failing not to blush. “Come on then. Take me to your fancy restaurant that’s okay with jeans…”

The restaurant was tiny. A little building tucked in between two much larger buildings. The sign above the door declared it to be ‘Maria’s Restaurant and Luncheonette’. Murdock pushed open the door to let Foggy through. The place was full and noisy and the food smelt amazing. A small dark hair man rushed over. “I’m so sorry but unless you have a reservation, Sir,”

Murdock interrupted. “Could you just tell Maria that Matthew Murdock is here, please?” he asked pleasantly with a raised eyebrow.

The man looked at them properly for the first time and all the colour drained out of his face. “Y-yes, of c-course, Mr Murdock. Sir.”

Foggy frowned. “He looked petrified,” he said careful looking at Murdock.

Murdock was still smiling pleasantly and shrugged. “He looked okay to me.”

Before Foggy could reply the young man was being chased out of the back by a tiny old lady brandishing a tea cloth like a deadly weapon. 

“…telling my beautiful boy he has to have a reservation!” she paused in her ranting to hurry over to where Foggy and Murdock were standing. “Oh Matthew, let an old lady look at you.” She stood back with her hands on her hips regarding him, then she sighed nosily. “Always so skinny! You should come more often, you don’t eat right. I am so sorry for my nephew. He hasn’t got the manners the good lord gave a dog.”

Said nephew was hovering nearby looking miserable. Foggy felt bad for him. “I don’t think he knew who Murdock was,” he offered smiling at the man kindly. “It’s so busy in here; he was handling the room beautifully.”

The old lady waved her cloth threateningly at the young man. “You see? That is good manners. Learn.” She turned back to Foggy. “And who have you brought me, Matthew?”

Matt was grinning now. “Maria this is my associate Foggy. Foggy this is the world famous Maria.”

She flapped her cloth at Matt in a ‘hush you’ gesture and stared at Foggy as if she was weighing him up. “Pleased to meet you, Foggy. You are a charming boy, and more than an associate if my Matthew brought you here, yes?” she winked and Foggy felt himself blush. “Well, I will say that you are a huge improvement on that rude Greek girl! Come both of you; sit here by the kitchen where I can keep an eye on you. I will bring your food. I won’t leave such guests to my idiot nephew.”

Maria bustled off and the nephew slunk away. “Well,” said Murdock, his voice rich with amusement. How did you like Maria?”

“She’s awesome, and completely terrifying, I think I love her,” replied Foggy with a smile.

Murdock laughed. “She is, most people take a little time to warm to her.”

“She clearly adores you,” said Foggy.

Matt’s smile was happy and almost shy. “Well, she owes me a lot. I got her husband off a murder charge. My law company’s first big case, which then brought me to the attention of my main client; it was one of those pivotal moments in life.”

“What happened to the husband?” asked Foggy, it was nice to see Murdock so relaxed.

“Oh, he ran afoul of some ‘business partners’ a few years later. But by then I think Maria was glad to see him go, to be honest. She had to bail him out of trouble he made for himself a lot,” said Murdock casually.

“So… the murder charges you got him off?” asked Foggy carefully.

Murdock smirked. “He was cleared by a jury of his peers. But yes, he was as guilty as sin. The prosecution was beyond sloppy. It was before your counterpart took over.”

“Oh,” said Foggy not sure of what to say.

“You’re a defence lawyer,” said Murdock. “You must have defended some less than innocent people.”

“Yeah,” said Foggy thinking of John Healy and the bowling ball. “But we try to stick to innocent people.”

Murdock’s look over the table had weight. Foggy couldn’t help but feel like this was a test. “Innocent people tend not to pay as well. Besides, the system needs checks and balance. If the prosecution can’t prove something beyond a reasonable doubt then they shouldn’t be taking people to trial.”

“I feel like I’m in Ethics class again,” said Foggy to break the pressure.

“Everyone bends the system, Foggy,” Murdock hesitated like he wasn’t sure he should say the next part. “You remember when we met; I told you this world’s Karen Page would rather stab you than talk to you, or rather your counterpart in this world?” Foggy nodded. “Well, he tried her for a murder she didn’t commit. That he _knew_ she hadn’t committed. We got it downgraded to manslaughter but she still served 6 years.”

“That’s awful, I… why would I do that?” said Foggy shocked.

“He did that,” said Murdock. “You’re not him.”

“Poor Karen, it keeps happening to her in every world, huh? When we first met her someone had framed her for murder,” said Foggy sadly.

“We don’t live in a world that’s fair, Foggy. But we do what we can to make it a better place,” said Murdock. Foggy stared trying to think of a reply. “What?” asked Murdock eventually.

“Nothing, that just… Matt, my Matt said something like that once. But he was talking about Daredevil.”

“What’s Daredevil?” asked Murdock confused.

“You don’t have Daredevil?” asked Foggy, then he felt a bit stupid. Murdock spent nearly every evening with him for the last six months. He could have gone out after but sometimes they were talking until pretty late. Plus Foggy had never seen any evidence of hidden injury in all that time, and thanks to his Matt he’d gotten pretty good at spotting it.

Maria swept out of the kitchen again carrying two plates piled high. “For my Matthew and his Foggy,” she said putting the pates in front of them. She was gone before Foggy could say thank you.

“We never ordered,” said Foggy looking at the small mountain of food. Although he had to admit it smelled amazing.

Murdock chuckled. “I don’t think Maria has ever let me order, I don’t think she trusts me where food is concerned.” 

They chatted for the rest of the evening. Had some theoretical discussions about the law and ethics and morality, sometimes Murdock would give him that heavy stare again but it always passed pretty quickly. Mostly it was easy, like being with Matt Murdock always was for Foggy. In was fun, good food and great company, and Foggy couldn’t help but relax.

The bill came and Murdock picked it up. Foggy felt his good mood dissipate. “Are you okay?” asked Murdock after Maria had fussed them out the door and made them promise to come back soon.

“I just…” he offered Murdock his arm out of habit and then realised what he’d done. “Sorry.”

Murdock hesitated for a second then took the offered arm. “No, thank you, it was thoughtful. Now, what has sent you so quiet?”

“I’m not going home anytime soon am I? 6 months and we still don’t know even how this happened to me, much less how to reverse it. I can’t just keep mooching off you forever…”

“We’ll keep looking,” insisted Matt. “But as for the mooching, I really don’t mind. But if it’s bothering you.” He shrugged. “You are a lawyer, I have a law firm. Come work for me.”

“Technically I’m the DA already, or I don’t exist,” said Foggy wryly. “And shouldn’t there be some kind of interview process?”

Murdock snorted. “I already know you’re smarter than half the people who work for me. Let’s just call the last 6 months an extended interview. As for the rest, you could work as a consultant until we can get the identity issue sorted out.”

Foggy smiled he was touched but, “I can’t let you do that, Matt,” He stopped as he realised which name he’d let slip out.

“Foggy, I like you. You’d be surprised how rarely that happens. I’d be happy to support you indefinitely until we get you sorted. But you’re a good lawyer, and I have the means to let you do that. If you want to work, I have no problem with putting you to work.”

“Thank you,” said Foggy meaning it. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” said Murdock. “I liked that,” he said quietly.

“What?” asked Foggy.

“When you called me Matt,” said Murdock. “I understand if it’s too strange for you, but if you wanted to, you could call me that?” There was that happy/shy smile again.

“I… I’ll think about that too,” said Foggy smiling back.

They walked back the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When they reached Foggy’s room Murdock let go of Foggy’s arm.

“Thank you, I had a wonderful night,” he said beaming at Foggy.

“Me too,” said Foggy.

Murdock leant forward and kissed Foggy. Just a brush of lips but it made Foggy’s heart race, which of course Murdock had to know. He pulled back and Foggy followed, Murdock kissed back and soon they were both kissing in earnest. Murdock swept his hands down Foggy’s back and Foggy’s came to rest on Murdock’s shoulders. Eventually Foggy broke the kiss but stayed in Murdock’s loose hold.

“I… my Matt never…” said Foggy shakily.

“I’m not him,” Murdock almost growled, resting his forehead on Foggy’s. “I’m not responsible for him ignoring something so good that was right in front of him for so long.” He took a deep breath and seemed to force himself to take a step back. “But I can go, if that’s what you want. Good night, Foggy.”

He turned, and Foggy almost let him go. “Please, stay,” he said quietly but knowing Murdock would hear. 

Murdock turned back. “I’m not him,” he repeated.

“I know,” said Foggy. “Please, Matthew Murdock. Stay.”

Murdock took three steps forward and Foggy was in his arms again. Kissing and being kissed for all he was worth.”

 

**

Matt wasn’t having trouble sleeping for the first time in nearly 6 months. The itch on his shoulder was gone the heat of Foggy pressed up against him chasing it away.

Foggy was here. It shouldn’t feel so important. It shouldn’t _matter_.

It shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter that Foggy is funny, and so clever, and genuinely seems to like Matt. It shouldn’t matter because funny is just a way to mask your intentions. Matt knows that, he _does_ that. And clever in people who aren’t Matt is just a complication to work around. And as for being _liked_ , the closest thing Matt has ever had to a friend in this life is Karen Page and he’s pretty sure she actually hates him.

Hate is a much more predictable motivator than like. Matt has more experience with it.

So it shouldn’t matter. All this is a means to an end, the friendship, the sex, making Foggy feel like Matt trusts him, all part of a bigger game. The prize to replace Nelson with Foggy. Then if it all goes _very_ well, Matt has his own pet DA. At the very least Matt can have Nelson killed and use Foggy to cast doubt over the time of death. 

But Matt finds that he really doesn’t want to let Foggy go. He likes having the other man around. He values the friendship, enjoys the sex, and even more dangerously is starting to trust Foggy, to a degree. Foggy has an idealistic streak a mile wide but Matt trusts him anyway. Foggy is loyal, it’s part of his idealism. Matt can work with that.

Maybe funny, clever, and even _nice_ are things Matt Murdock can have. So he has to convince Foggy to work for him. If Foggy will agree to play his part, work for Matt’s interests within the DA’s office then Matt can justify keeping him. Maybe now the stakes for this game are higher, that’s okay, because Matt Murdock plays to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait folks. This chapter for some reason didn't want to work out. Still, onwards!

“You took him to Maria’s,” Karen raised an eyebrow as she spoke. “You never took me to Maria’s…”

They were at one of Karen’s favourite café’s. Murdock kept his face blank. “We met long before I met Maria, and I was right. He was completely charmed by her. It will go a long way to his good impression of me.”

Karen snorted. “The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn’t exist.”

Murdock let himself smirk just a little. “I managed to sound him out a little more. He’s very idealistic. But then again he’s young. And he smart enough to know that things don’t always work out perfectly. Plus he’s loyal. All we have to do is convince him that we’re the good guys doing the best we can in an imperfect system. I told him Nelson knew you were innocent when he got you convicted…”

“Which is true…” interrupted Karen.

“All the best lies are,” drawled Murdock. “I think now maybe the time for you to happen past the office. He’s working there, on a consultant basis. “

“Isn’t that dangerous?” asked Karen. “If too many people know about him you won’t be able to swap him for Nelson.”

“I made sure he’s pretty isolated, everyone is under orders to leave him alone. They send up carefully vetted cases for him to comment on, then he sends his comments back. His office is right next to mine, so I can keep an eye out. He arrives and leaves with me. It’s a better set up than his wandering the city nearly every day.”

“Are you sleeping with him,” asked Karen bluntly.

“I don’t see the relevance,” said Murdock coldly.

Karen shrugged and smiled coyly. “It changes my approach immensely if he’s… taken.” 

“He’s taken,” said Murdock through gritted teeth.

Karen’s eyes widened and she grinned. “I do believe you’re smitten. You haven't been _smitten_ since…”

“We don’t need to talk about that,” said Murdock standing to leave. “Do you understand what I want you to do?”

Karen sighed and stood up herself, “Lay on the damsel in distress act. Convince him you were my knight-in-slightly-tarnished amour.”

“Wasn’t I?” asked Murdock with a smile that Karen would see through in an instant.

“Of course you were,” she lied, not even trying to be sincere.

**

Foggy went through to Murdock’s office around the same time every day. Murdock was usually too busy to go to lunch but he’d sit and talk with Foggy while they ate and worked. It was like home, except this office was a good deal nicer than ‘Nelson and Murdock’. No not _nicer_ , more expensive certainly. Glass, and steel, and chairs that looked uncomfortable but actually weren’t. Colder. Sterile. With Murdock there it was enough like home to be comforting. Different enough to make him homesick. 

Today however Murdock wasn’t by himself. There was a woman sat in Foggy’s normal chair, she had her back to the door Foggy came through. She had jet black hair cut into a sharp bob, she wore dark clothes, trousers and a t-shirt, cut for ease of movement.

“Hey, sorry, am I interrupting?” asked Foggy, eyeing the woman, there was something familiar about her.

“Foggy,” greeted Murdock, smiling widely. “Is it that time already? I don’t think you’ve met…”

The woman stood and turned smiling at Foggy and Foggy knows that face, even if the smile seems wrong and forced. “Karen!” he said out loud, unable to keep it in.

“Well, probably not the one you’re thinking of,” she said with another forced smile that doesn’t seem to affect any part of her face other than her mouth.

Murdock just chuckles and comes round the desk. ”Foggy, this is my oldest and best friend. Karen Page.”

“Charmed I’m sure,” said Karen holding out a hand. 

Foggy shook her hand still staring. Then he managed to shake himself out of it. “Sorry, you just… You’re so different to my Karen back home.”

Murdock stiffens a little when Foggy says ‘home’ but Karen laughs over his reaction, her laugh is exactly the same, which makes the other differences stand out more. “Really?” she asks.

“You’re blonde for a start, and it’s strange not to see you in heels.” said Foggy.

Karen pulled a face. “Hard to run in heels.”

“You do a lot of running?” asked Foggy 

“Don’t we all?” said Karen, glancing at Murdock briefly. “But, Foggy. Back me up here. Matt should get out of this office right? Staying here all the hours god sends is not healthy. He should come to lunch with me. You both should,” she smiled and this time it was a little bit more natural.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” agreed Foggy. “Murdock?”

Murdock laughed. “I have so much to do. There’s an appeals hearing next week that I absolutely need to work on. You two go, bring me back something nice?”

Karen gave him a sly look. “I promise to bring you Foggy back. Does that count?” Murdock actually blushed a little at that, and Karen laughed. “ _Smitten,_ ” she stage whispered to Foggy. “I’ll get you an ice-cream,” she said to Murdock with a wink.

“Suddenly this seems like less than a good idea,” said Matt still smiling. “I’m not sure I want you two ganging up on me.”

Karen took Foggy to a diner just round the corner from Murdock’s building. They found a booth and the waitress came to take their order.

“Claire!” said Foggy happily. 

“Sorry? Do I know you?” asked the waitress.

“Oh… erm… you look like a nurse who helped a friend of mine once,” stammered Foggy. He gestured her name tag. “She was called Claire too.”

The waitress smiled at them. “Weird, I always wanted to be a nurse. But you know how life goes sometimes. I guess I married the wrong guy.”

Karen nodded her head. “I can relate to that.”

Claire smiled again. “Still, I got my kids out of the deal, and I wouldn’t give them up for the world.”

“Oh, how old,” asked Foggy. “I’ve got some nieces and nephews…” he stopped dead. They were an actual world away. He never got around to seeing them as much as he liked before, but at least they were only a train ride away. Now, he might never see them again.

Claire noticed his expression. “How about I get you two some coffee? Yeah?” she said kindly.

“Thanks,” said Karen, smiling as the other woman walked away. “You okay?” she asked Foggy.

“Just… homesick,” said Foggy with a half-smile.

“Listen, Matt’s told me a little about where you’re from and… I’m sorry. It sucks that you got dragged here,” she said placing a hand over his.

“Thanks,” said Foggy.

“Let’s start at the beginning, shall we?” asked Karen with a smile, she straightened up and held out a hand for Foggy to shake. “I’m Karen Page, pleased to meet you.”

Foggy took her hand. “Foggy Nelson.”

“And what is it that you do, Mr Nelson,” asked Karen a smiled playing about her lips.

“Call me Foggy, please,” replied Foggy with a chuckle. “I work as a consultant to a law firm.”

“Oh, that does sound interesting,” said Karen, struggling to keep her grin under control. “I’m a temp myself. Secretarial mostly, but I’m a bit of a jack of all trades when a situation requires it.”

Foggy laughed. Claire came over with the coffee. “So,” she said pulling out her notebook. “What can I get you?”

“What’s good?” asked Foggy. 

Claire made a show of thinking it over, tapping her pencil against her lip. “I reckon we do pretty good pancakes…”

“Pancakes it is then!” announced Foggy. He was happy to see Claire smile at him. She looked tired, run-down, missing a certain spark of the Claire back home.

“Me too,” said Karen smiling sweetly.

They talked for a while and Foggy enjoyed himself. This Karen was just as clever and funny as his Karen, but sharper, somehow. Uneasy, she was constantly scanning the area around them looking for threats. Murdock said she’d been in prison. Maybe she’d picked up this edge there. 

“You can ask me you know?” she said when the pancakes were all gone. “Whatever it is.”

Foggy looked her in the eye. “There’s a lot,” he warned her. Karen just nodded. “I… well the other me, put you in prison, for something you didn’t do?”

Karen ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. The hair was too dark and too short but the gesture was 100% Karen. “I was arrested for the murder of Derek Eaton. He was a clerk at the DA’s office. We’d been out a few times but… I didn’t really know him that well to be honest. I didn’t kill him,” she stared at Foggy as if she stared hard enough she could make him believe her.

“I believe you,” said Foggy, because he did.

Karen laughed but the sound was bitter. “He said that. Nelson. He said he believed me and he didn’t care. He had enough to put me away anyway. If it hadn’t been for Matt…” Karen shook her head. “Well, I would have gone down for murder, instead of manslaughter. And I wouldn’t be here now.”

Foggy was shocked, he could feel his face freeze in horror. “I would never…”

Karen smiled at him. “I know that, Foggy. One lunch with you and I _know_ you’re not him. I’m not excusing him. Believe me, I’m not. But his wife died a few months before that. He was in a pretty dark place.” Foggy couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Come on,” said Karen kindly. “I promised Matt I’d get you back to him. And I owe him and ice-cream. Let’s go.”

They paid their bill and walked back to the office. Foggy and Karen ate their ice-creams on the way. The walk and the company went a long way to lifting Foggy’s mood. But all in all in had been a very strange day.

**

Karen waited for Matt at the park bench. No children to watch this time. But then it was two in the morning. Matt arrived and sat next to her, “Sorry, I had to wait for Foggy to fall asleep, he’s been a little clingy since lunch. I take it you spoke to him about Nelson?”

Karen nodded. “That and he knew the waitress from his world. Claire? I think he said his version was a nurse.”

“Interesting detail,” said Matt thoughtfully. “Worth knowing.”

“I like him,” said Karen. “Didn’t think I would.”

“He has that effect,” agreed Matt. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not really, I hate Nelson more than I like Foggy,” shrugged Karen. “But just tell me one thing. Do you know a way to get him home?”

Matt didn’t answer, stubbornly keeping his head down.

“I need to know,” argued Karen. “You always told me, you can’t play the game if you don’t know what’s in your hand.”

“When I found him, he was holding a… talisman. I took it from him while he was unconscious, Nobu did some digging. There’s an old legend about a way to travel between worlds. A wizard, or an elder, or a witch, someone created a whole bunch of these talismen. You hold it and read the inscription on the back then you are transported to a far off land. If you break the talisman, you go home,” explained Matt.

“And you want to keep him,” said Karen. “So did you destroy it?”

Matt shook his head. “Accounts are unclear as to what would happen. Could be nothing, it could send him ho… back there anyway, or it could kill him. Besides, I never throw away a bargaining chip. You know that.”

“I do,” said Karen somewhat bitterly, she caught herself, and made herself smile. “So we continue as planned.

“Yes,” said Matt standing to leave. “Excellent work, as always.”

Karen let him hug her and they went their separate ways. Karen allowed herself the tight warm feeling of satisfaction when she was sure Murdock was far enough away not to pick up on some subtle clue of it. She was so close to getting all the payback she wanted.


End file.
